


The Mistletoe Incident

by Naadi



Series: The Incident Series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-24
Packaged: 2017-11-26 18:37:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/653220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naadi/pseuds/Naadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2 of the Incident Series. An illustrated story in limerick verse.  Draco commandeers the mistletoe and Harry sets out to put a stop to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mistletoe Incident

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written in 2003, long before the final Harry Potter books were published, so it is set in a 7th year at Hogwarts.
> 
> Rated soft R for a few NWS panels with non-explicit nudity and M/M sexual situation.

  
**The Mistletoe Incident**


End file.
